With the fact that the electronic publications publish at different locations and time, and in order to reduce the spatial and time limitation, there is an increasing demand that electronic publication consumers consume electronic publications in network environment. The electronic publication consumers demand customized electronic publication consumption. Meanwhile, the electronic publications of the electronic publication publishers also require a one-time publication to spread all over the world. Therefore, exchanges such as information and contents exchange between the electronic publication consumers and the electronic publication publishers are required. An information service platform is needed to converge floods of electronic publication resources from numerous electronic publication publishers in a virtual space with Digital Rights Management (DRM). An information service platform is also needed to provide highly efficient information services and electronic business when numerous electronic publication consumers acquire or rent the electronic publications.
Since electronic publication publishers or electronic publication consumers locate worldwide and their spatial and time locations differ, thus, the grid technology is a main background technology that is more adapted to the information service having different space and time location. The background technologies also include middleware technology, Peer-to-Peer (P2P), Web Service, Open Grid Services Architecture (OGSA), etc.